Feliz cumpleaños, Regina
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: Un trato, varios frascos para borrar la memoria, una verdad a voces y un día pactado: el cumpleaños de Regina. Snow/Queen Mary Margaret/Regina


**Descargo:** Los personajes de once upon time no me pertenecen, desde luego. Esta historia no se puede reproducir, copiar, ni vender para sacar rédito económico.

 **Advertencia:** Mujeres amándose, cero incesto, ya que no llevan la misma sangre, aunque no dejan de ser madrastra/hijastra. Nada explicito esta vez. Bastante tranquila para ser yo jaja. Si no te gusta la temática, busca algo que se apegue a tus ansias de lectura.

 **Dicho esto, a leer.**

Feliz cumpleaños, Regina

—¿A dónde vas a esta hora?—preguntó Emma con extrañeza al ver a su madre pronta para salir.

—A la casa de Regina. Es su cumpleaños—contestó, tomando la fuente sobre la mesada y caminando hacia la puerta.

—¿Su cumpleaños, y te ha invitado?—inquirió deteniéndola, sin entender nada—. ¿Y por qué llevas una mochila?—señaló, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tu madre pasará la noche en su casa—contestó David al ver a su esposa asentir para que le hablara con sinceridad.

—¿Qué pasarás la noche en su casa?—la cuestionó directamente—. ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

—Tengo una relación con Regina—soltó con toda dignidad.

Su hija ya no era una adolecente y no le valdría de nada mentirle. Al fin y al cabo se terminaría enterando y era mejor que lo hiciera por sus propias palabras, antes de que alguien se le ocurriera escupirlo con malas intenciones.

—¿QUÉ?—gritó con sus ojos a punto de salirse de sus orbitas.

—¡Shhh! Despertarás a Henry—frenó David, haciendo un gesto de suplica para que se callara.

—Estás drogada, es eso, ¿no?—chilló, congelada en su sitio—. Con papá han querido experimentar después de viejos y se han fumado una cosecha entera.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Emma? ¡Aquí nadie se droga!—aseguró estupefacta por las insinuaciones de su hija.

—Entonces, si no fueron drogas, debe haber sido Gold, algo les debe haber hecho para que digan estupideces—aseguró.

—Emma, tu madre está hablando enserio—interrumpió David, deteniendo la verborragia sin sentido.

—Pero…si es verdad, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?—musitó sin caer en lo que le estaban diciendo—. ¿Quién más lo sabe?—preguntó sin saber lo que estaba cuestionando realmente.

Su cerebro se había desconectado y en lo único que podía pensar era en Regina y su madre en una cama, haciendo vaya a saber qué cosas.

—Porque nunca me lo preguntaste—simplificó Blanca—. Y saberlo…saberlo, pues todos, supongo.

—Debe ser una maldita broma, ¿no es cierto?—rió histérica, —. Es el día de los inocentes y por eso están jugando conmigo—concluyó, aplaudiendo a sus padres por la buena actuación.

—Ninguna broma, cariño—negó, con seriedad, sin saber a qué se había referido con: día de los inocentes.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿De verdad te acuestas con ella?—tartamudeó, olvidándose del tacto que una hija tendría que tener con su madre.

—Esa es una pregunta muy directa—contestó sin perder la calma.

—Emma, tu madre y Regina son almas gemelas—quiso aclarar David de una vez para que Emma lo fuera comprendiendo.

—Espera…espera, detente ahí—pidió tratando de mantener su cordura—. Eso no es posible, tú eres su amor verdadero.

—A veces el amor verdadero no coincide con tu alma gemela—intentó explicar Blanca—. Yo estoy casada con tu padre, pero una vez al año, en el día de su cumpleaños me quedo con ella. Así lo pactamos hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Tu madre me contó la situación antes de nuestra boda—habló David—. Y después de discutirlo, accedí que tuvieran un día completo para ellas.

—Déjenme ver si entendí bien, suponiendo que están hablando en serio y no es una broma retorcida que se les ha ocurrido hacerme—recapituló Emma, alzando las manos y organizando el lio de neuronas a punto de explotar—. Entonces ella sería tú alma gemela, —razonó señalando a su madre—pero a su vez, tú tienes un amor verdadero que es papá, el cual está de acuerdo que tengas una relación por fuera de su matrimonio con tu madrastra, pero solo permite que sea una vez al año—siguió concentrada en no perderse—y si eso no fuera suficiente, también es la madre de mi hijo, eso quiere decir qué… ¿qué es Regina en nuestra familia?

—Te estás complicando, Emma—dijo David, colocando dos bandejas en el microondas—. Es simple, Regina es la madre de Henry y la mujer de Blanca—remató, sacando del mueble, dos platos y dos pares de cubiertos.

—¿La mujer de Blanca?—inquirió sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando—. ¿Así la han llamado siempre?

—Emma, cariño,—pidió, aún parada con la puerta abierta y la fuente en sus manos—sé que es difícil entenderlo, pero te prometo que mañana lo charlaremos como es debido.

—¿Ella destruyó todo el reino, los mandó aquí con esa maldición…por ti?—quiso escucharlo de su propia boca.

—Bueno, primero fue por Daniel, pero sí, siempre ha sido por mí. Y después de reconocer que era lo que estaba pasando entre nosotras, no aceptó de buen grado lo que David propuso, y fue el caos—reconoció, suspirando—. Pero era eso o nada, y luego de innumerables desacuerdos terminó accediendo—dijo bajando su vista para evitar mirar a su esposo.

Lo amaba con el alma, pero había sido el peor acuerdo de su vida.

—Sólo contéstame algo,—pidió antes de que se fuera— ¿cómo puede ser tu mujer, si solo la vez una sola noche al año? ¡No es lógico! Con razón quiso matar a todo el mundo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo—se desesperó.

Nunca aprobaría lo que Regina había hecho, pero tenía que ser justa…¿una maldita vez al año para ver a la persona que amas? La situación enloquecería a cualquiera.

—Existen muchas situaciones que no son lógicas y sin embargo, son lo que son—contestó con una sonrisa, saliendo del apartamento.

David colocó la cena en la mesa y dejó que su hija digiriera la noticia.

La noche sería larga y sabía que la rueda de preguntas recién había comenzado.

* * *

—¡Blanca!—exclamó Regina, feliz de verla—. Pensé que ya no vendrías—confesó, abriendo la puerta del todo para dejarla ingresar.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, amor!—dijo con una sonrisa, entrando en el recibidor de la mansión Mills así poder saludarla como era debido.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo?—preguntó separándose del abrazo para mirarla interrogante.

—No…bueno, me han hecho el interrogatorio más extenso de mi vida—contó, alzando sus cejas y caminando hacia la cocina para desenvolver la fuente de bocaditos, que había preparado previamente.

—¿Tuviste problemas con David?—quiso saber, siguiéndola y sacando de una de las gavetas unos platos rojos.

—No, el juicio moral me lo ha soltado Emma.

—¿Emma?,—exclamó, deteniendo sus movimientos—¿y cómo se ha enterado?, ¿Emma lo sabe?

—Te lo dije al principio y te lo digo ahora…—la miró de frente y sin pestañar—no voy a ocultarte como si fueras algo de que avergonzarme, porque no es así.

—Sí, lo sé—sonrió agradecida—. ¿Te lo ha preguntado directamente?

—No, en realidad me vio cuando salía y considerando la hora, y mi mochila, —dijo , la cual había dejado en los pies de la escalera antes de dirigirse a la cocina—no me dejó opción. No iba a mentirle.

—Desde luego—aceptó un poco preocupada por su hijo. Sabía que Emma no atentaría, restringiéndole las visitas, pero …

—Descuida—calmó, acercándose a ella para tomar sus manos—. Henry es tu hijo y eso no lo cambiará nada y Emma jamás lo tomaría de rehén y menos por un asunto que no le compete—aseguró.

Blanca la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que su cabeza estaba imaginando miles de situaciones, una peor que la otra.

—Sí, eso espero—suspiró, sacando del horno su tradicional lasaña para servirla y llevarla a la mesa.

—¿Cómo ha estado tu día?—preguntó Blanca, cambiando de tema para aliviar sus preocupaciones.

—Aburrido, como siempre—resopló, llevando la fuente a la mesa y acomodando cada cosa en su sitio.

—¿Has visto a tu hermana o a Robin?—preguntó, sentándose y sirviendo un poco de vino, en las dos copas.

—Zelena tratando de ser una buena madre, pero ya sabes cómo es, hoy es merecedora de un premio y mañana dormirá en la prisión porque ha destruido medio Storybrook—razonó, aceptando la copa y sorbiendo un poco—. Pero he decidido ayudarla en lo que pueda, sobre todo con la bebé.

—Eso está muy bien—asintió, probando la lasaña—. Todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad—concluyó.

—Sí, aunque mi hermana ha desperdiciado cada una de ellas, seguiré insistiendo. Hasta que no me canse, por supuesto y la regrese a Oz. Y Robin, no lo sé, lo de siempre—contó sin entusiasmo, llenándose la boca para no seguir hablando.

—¿Qué ocurre? Algo te perturba—aseguró, analizando sus pequeños gestos.

—Sí, digo no…no lo sé—parafraseó acomodándose el pelo, nerviosa.

—Quieres decírselo, ¿no? Es eso—aventuró, sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto.

—No quiero seguir mintiéndole, no es justo para él, pero sobre todo para nosotras—habló por fin, dejando salir sus preocupaciones.

Hacía un mes que le estaba dando vueltas al asunto y no era que tuviera miedo o vergüenza, era el simple hecho que no quería lidiar con un hombre despechado si llegaba a tomárselo mal.

—Yo no soy quien para inmiscuirme en tus decisiones, pero…

—Tú eres todo referente a mis decisiones—corrigió.

—¿Entonces?—preguntó perdida.

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo encare? : Mira Robin, estoy saliendo con Blanca desde que tengo memoria, no pienso dejarla, ni por ti, ni por nadie. Y como me encanta estar contigo, me gustaría que me dieras tu bendición.

—¡Alto ahí!—frenó, dejando los cubiertos a un lado y parando de comer en el acto—. No quiero que des detalles. No estoy dispuesta a soportarte que digas que te encanta o te deja de encantar. Yo no habló de David delate de ti y no permitiré que tú lo hagas, refregándome tus intenciones con ese hombre.

—¿Celosa?—pinchó, alzando una ceja y apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa para inclinarse hacia ella.

—No juegues conmigo, Regina—advirtió, irguiendo su postura haciendo despliegue de su mejor tono autoritario.

—Perdóname, soy una estúpida—se disculpó, cambiando completamente su postura, dándose cuenta en el momento lo que estaba provocando.

Regina se levantó del asiento y rodeando la mesa se acuclilló a su costado. Con suavidad le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y después de unos segundos, logró que la observara a los ojos.

—Perdóname—volvió a repetir—. Sabes que a veces hablo tonterías y me voy al cuerno—reconoció culpable, cuando pudo ver las lagrimas a punto de salir por esos hermosos ojos verdes.

—¡Te odio!

—No es cierto.

—Claro que no es cierto, pero quería decirlo de todas formas—dijo, enjuagándose las lagrimas—. Sabes que no lo soporto. No quiero imaginarte con nadie que no sea yo.

—Lo sé y soy una idiota.

—Lo eres y esto te costará caro—dijo, calmando su corazón.

No podía estar enojada con ella por más de dos segundos. Y aunque sus celos la arrastraban al borde de la locura, con solo mirarla su enfado se esfumaba tan rápido como había llegado.

—Ya sé que seré tu maldita esclava por meses—se quejó bromeando, acariciando su mejilla —. Dígame mi hermosa princesa, ¿Cómo quiere que repare mi fatal error?

—Que me prepares para el desayuno tu tarta de manzanas—decretó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te envenené con una manzana y aún así te gustan. Estás más chiflada que yo, ¿te das cuenta?—rió con ganas.

—Todo es culpa tuya—se excusó, inclinándose para apoyar su frente con la de Regina.

—Sí, también anótame ese punto—negó, dándole un beso—. De acuerdo, tarta de manzana—aceptó, capturando nuevamente sus labios.

* * *

Después de haber hecho el amor por tercera vez, agotadas y en silencio, permanecieron contemplando el techo de la habitación, solo disfrutando de la sensación de estar juntas.

—He rellenado los frascos. Nos dará para dos meses—susurró Regina.

—No usaremos más esos frascos—negó con rotundidad—. No seguiré borrándole los recuerdos a David para encontrarnos a escondidas como unas delincuentes.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—se alarmó—. Es la única manera que tenemos de vernos, Blanca. No puedo seguir su regla de encontrarnos una sola vez—se agitó con clara desesperación en su voz—. Me moriré si permites, una vez más, que te aleje de mí.

—No te morirás nada porque lo solucionaré—tranquilizó con seguridad—. Me cansé de mentir—confesó. Lo había decidido al salir del apartamento. Emma había sido su punto de quiebre. Muchos años limitando su segundo camino, era el momento de enfrentar lo que nunca había tenido el coraje de hacer—. Mañana tendré una conversación con David.

—¿De verdad lo harás?—preguntó emocionada, acomodándose de lado y liberando toda la tensión que en pocos segundos había acumulado.

—Ya era hora, ¿no?—dijo enfrentándola con una dulce sonrisa—. Además, ¿Cuántas veces hemos intentado alejarnos?, ¿unas mil quinientas, dos mil veces? Y ninguna tuvo resultados—recordó.

—Entonces, yo haré lo mismo con Robin—decidió, tomando su ejemplo.

—¿Y si no lo acepta?

—Problema de él, no es algo que podrá cambiar—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Si lo acepta, fantástico y si no, que se vuelva al bosque, fin de la historia—zanjó, haciendo pequeños círculos en su cadera.

—No quiero que nuevamente te quedes sola. No es justo para ti—habló después de unos segundos.

—No me quedaré sola. Nunca lo he estado—contestó, acariciando su rostro, con la yema de sus dedos.

—Nuestra vida siempre ha sido un enredo—sonrió con un dejo de tristeza.

—Así es, pero prefiero este enredo antes de no tenerte.

Todos los malos entendidos, dolores de cabeza, situaciones escabrosas, que habían existido en el pasado, se resumía en esto…ahora podían reconocer que sus vidas habían estado fijadas desde un comienzo. Y a pesar de ser un razonamiento simple y lógico, les había costado una vida darse cuenta lo que realmente significaba ser verdaderas almas gemelas.

—Tendrás que hacerme un lugar en tu armario. Ya es hora que me empiece adueñar de este sitio como corresponde—rió cómicamente, sin dejar de acariciar su brazo.

—Ya no sé si me agrada tanto la idea—bromeó Regina, dándole un beso en el hombro—. Además tú siempre has usado unos vestidos espantosos.

—¡Cómo te atreves!—exclamó, haciéndose la ofendida—. Habla la mujer que usaba los vestidos más tétricos e incómodos de todo el reino.

—Sí, pero eran bien sexis—coqueteó, ganándose una advertencia de cosquillas, pero siguió de todas formas—Y eso que has dicho de adueñarte…bueno, es el karma de mi vida, mi castillo, mi reino, mi pueblo…

—¡Oye!—chilló, dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

—Luego mi alcaldía, ahora mi armario,—siguió, cubriéndose ya que Blanca había tomado una de las almohadas y ahora pretendía ahogarla— ¿Qué más te queda por robarme?—preguntó, con todos los pelos en la cara y con un ataque de risa.

—Tu corazón, ¿tal vez?—frenó su ataque, quedando sobre ella.

—Hace años que lo tienes tú—contestó, atrayéndola para unirse a sus labios en un beso cargado de necesidad y permanencia.

El sol no había salido en su totalidad y ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a desaprovechar el escaso tiempo que las separaba de la inevitable despedida.

A veces la vida es complicada, engorrosa y repleta de obstáculos, y para Blanca y Regina el destino les había preparado un camino abnegado de espinas. Y como lo habían hablado en innumerables ocasiones, en el pasado, presente y futuro, no importaba todo el dolor que tuvieran que atravesar, porque como siempre lo habían hecho…las dificultades las resolverían juntas, unidas y con la certeza absoluta de que el amor es la llave que traslada a las personas al lugar donde realmente pertenecen…ese sitio donde el tiempo se congela y pueden imaginarse, ya sea por unas horas, que son ellas dos y el mundo exterior, cargado de obligaciones morales, es solo un triste y lejano recuerdo.

 **FIN**

 **Alphania Hodel**

* * *

 **Nuevito de paquete! Volví nuevamente con otro SnowQueen!**

 **Infinitas gracias a los comentarios de "Alejándome de ti" ,(Tori, anaxis, A Fan, Zeraus y Scha) incentivándome a seguir por este terreno.**

 **Dejen sus reviews, dejen su marca de seguidores y favoritos, ustedes son los que me impulsan a continuar escribiendo estás alocadas historias.**

 **Abrazos y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
